Unknown
by TomatNyamsTomato
Summary: dikelas 12 ini ada murid baru, seorang gadis yang cukup tinggi berkulit kuning langsat, dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. dan juga teman si mata hijau ini sepertinya mulai tertarik oleh murid baru itu...
1. murid baru

Unknown

chapter 1

Ia mengendarai mobil menuju sekolah. Mobil yang atapnya terbuka itu membuat rambut coklatnya menjadi sedikit lebih berantakan. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi sebagai sahabat, seorang yang berkulit putih, rambut pirang dan 'jabrik'.

"Hei, masuklah ayo kita berangkat bersama." Ajaknya, "baiklah." Ucap sahabatnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ya, mereka adalah Antonio dan juga Willem, sepasang sahabat yang bisa dibilang—sangat dekat. Antonio merupakan murid yang sangat tenar dan digilai oleh banyak murid perempuan di sekolahnya karena ketampanannya dan juga kepandaiannya dalam bidang musik. Lain halnya dengan Willem, ia bersahabat dengan Antonio sejak lama dari kelas 10 hingga 13 ini, tetapi ia tidak begitu tenar. Seorang murid yang biasa biasa saja.

Mereka sampai di kelas 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dan setelah bel berbunyi, semua murid masuk dan siap memulai pelajaran. Guru pelajaran pertama datang bersama seorang gadis yang sepertinya murid baru.

"Kurasa dia murid baru." Kata Willem kepada sahabat yang sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu,

"Mungkin saja."

Ternyata benar, ia memang murid baru, seorang gadis yang cukup tinggi, berkulit kuning langsat, dan rambut hitam yang di kucir berbentuk bunga melati. Guru itu pun mempersilahkan muridnya yang baru itu untukmemperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Kirana Tiara Pertiwi, panggil saja Kirana. Saya pindahan dari SMA NYAMS dan mulai hari ini akan belajar disini, di SMA SAKURA." Kata Kirana memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya, Kirana mencari tempat duduk, dan yang dipilihnya ialah baris ke 3 pinggir tepat di depan Antonio.

.

.

Bel isitirahat berbunyi, seperti biasa Antonio dan Willem pergi ke kantin dengan sangat repot karena banyak murid perempuan yang selalu mengikuti Antonio. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kantin dan mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

"Aah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan mereka!" Kesal Antonio sambil duduk di bangku kantin yang masih kosong.

"Siapa? Murid perempuan itu?"

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Haha kalau menurutku atau mungkin saranku, kau harus—mempunyai seorang pacar agar—mereka tidak lagi mengikutimu, hahahah." Saran Willem sambil mengejek

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak suka dengan semua murid di sekolah ini, mereka terlalu berlebihan."

"Benarkah? Apa Kirana juga seperti itu?"

"maksudmu?" Antonio kebingungan.

"Entahlah, menurutku dia sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, ia terkesan ramah, baik, dan sangat cantik."

"fusososo, menurutku dia biasa biasa saja, mmm.. apa kau—menyukainya?"

"Ah pertanyaan apa itu? Sudah jelas ti-tidak! Haha." Willem menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas, sudah hampir masuk."

"Baiklah Antonio ku." Kata Willem menggoda, "Ah ada ada saja."

_^bersambung^_


	2. sebuah kejujuran

Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya-san

.

.

Jam 2 tepat semua murid keluar kelas, Antonio berencana untuk mengajak Willem bermain ke rumahnya. "Mmm, baiklah tetapi hanya sebentar saja, aku ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan." Willem menerima ajakan sahabatnya.

"Okay, ini tidak akan lama juga, ayo berangkat!" Ajak Antonio sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Willem untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di perjalanan..~

"Mmm Willem, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak naik kendaraan ke sekolah? Rumahmu kan jauh."

"Oh, tidak apa aku lebih suka jalan."

"Entahlah, aku kurang yakin dengan jawabanmu tappi ya sudah lah."

.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Antonio, rumah yang besar berlantai dua, dikelilingi oleh banyak tanaman dan pohon hias, serta taman dan kolam renang di halaman belakang, sangat besar sekali.

Di kamar Antonio..~

"Hei Willem, mau bermain _game_?" Ajak Antonio

"Tentu saja." Willem mengangguk.

satu setengah jam kemudian mereka berhenti bermain, karena sudah capek rupanya. Antonio membawakan semangkuk tomat segar dari dapur untuk dimakan bersama sahabtnya, Willem.

"Oh iya Willem tentang Kirana yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi itu apa kau tidak berbohong atau semacamnya?" Tanya Antonio sambil memakan tomat.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong." Willem mengatakannya dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Menurutku kau bohong, ayolah, mengaku saja, kalau kau mau mengakuinya, ini akan menjadi rahasia yang hanya—kita berdua saja yang boleh tau." Antonio memaksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku memang sedikit menyukai Kirana, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini ke orang lain, Antonio."

"Fusososo, sudah kuduga kau berbohong, baiklah rahasia ini akan hanya kita berdua saja yang tau."

"Terima kasih, mmm bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga menyukainya?."

"Sama-sama, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak berbohong?" Willem tak yakin.

"Iya, aku tidak berbohong, sungguh."

"Oh, aku kira kau juga menyukainya, ya sudah ku pikir aku harus pergi sekarang, karena ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan itu."

"Baiklah, apa perlu ku antarkan kau ke rumah?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang dengan angkutan umum."

"Tak apa aku akan sangat senang dan tidak kerepotan jika mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah, boleh boleh saja."

Antonio mengangguk.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Antonio. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan."

"Ya, kau juga."

Willem masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Antonio pulang ke rumahnya.

Malamnya.. ~

Willem hanya melamun di kamar setelah mengerjakan tugasnya. _Apa mungkin aku akan mengajak kencan dengan Kirana? _Pikir Willem, _ah, tidak mungkin pasti ia akan menolaknya. _Willem kembali memikirkan hal tersebut, _apa harus ku coba dahulu? _"Entahlah, aku akan menanyakan hal ini besok dengan Antonio." Willem berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

_^bersambung^_

Note : maaaf banget sama chapter sebelumnya, banyak buanget yang salah ketik, dan disclaimer itu saya belum tau, ini juga fic pertama yang baru saya publish. Yang udah ngasih saran makasiiih banget. Masalah nama SMA itu saya cuma ngasal gak tau lagi nama SMAnya apa, hehehe, pokoknya makasiiih.. ^^ dan di chapter ini pasti juga ada yang salah, komplain aja, gak papa..hahahah =D


	3. perencanaan

Disclaimer : Hetalia belong too Hidekazu Himaruya

.

.

Esok paginya di sekolah..~

Mungkin pagi ini adalah hari keberuntungan untuk Willem, ia bertemu dengan Kirana ketika hendak masuk gerbang sekolah.

"H-hai." Willem menyapa Kirana dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Hai." Kirana kembali menyapa Willem. Lalu mereka berbincang sambil jalan menuju kelas.

"Apa kau selalu berangkat sekolah sepagi ini?" Willem memulai percakapan dengan basa basinya.

"Datang sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi kau bilang itu pagi?"

"Iya, biasanya aku tidak sepagi itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang lebih pagi hari ini?"

"E-eh entah lah, mungkin karena tadi aku bangun lebih pagi hari ini."

"Oh begitu."

"Yah begitu lah."

Kirana tersenyum, lalu dari kejauhan ia melihat Arthur, ia juga teman sekelas Willem, Antonio, dan Kirana. Arthur pun menghampiri mereka. "Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal." Kata Arthur, "Tidak, kita baru berbincang untuk yang pertama kalinya tadi." Jelas Kirana.

"Oh begitu, oh ya kau tidak lupa kan akan janjimu itu?" Tanya Arthur kepada Kirana.

"Tentu, sehabis istirahat kan?"

"Iya."

Sadar bahwa ia hanya mematung ditengah pembicaraan antara Arthur dan juga Kirana, Willem memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Oh ya, aku ada janji dengan seseorang, sampai nanti lagi ya?" Kata Willem mencari alasan, padahal ia sedang tidak ada janji dengan seorang pun.

"Okay." Kirana tersenyum ramah.

Lalu Arthur dan Kirana bersama masuk ke kelas sementara Willem pergi menuju toilet.

"Aah apa Arthur itu pacarnya Kirana?" Willem bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin. "Mereka juga terlihat sangat dekat, tidak mungkin jika hanya teman, aku yakin pasti lebih dari itu, bisa aja tidak, bisa juga iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, iya?!" Ia menjadi sedikit aneh ketika memikirkan hubungan Arthur dan Kirana dengan menghitung menggunakan sepuluh jarinya itu. Willem menyipitkan matanya lalu berbicara kembali pada dirinya, "Mungkin iya, ah sudahlah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kelas!"

.

.

Saat pelajaran pertama dimulai.. ~

"Maafkan saya pak, saya terlambat!" Kata Antonio terengah-engah sambil membuka pintu kelas tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ia datang dengan keadaan yang tidak rapi. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, dan bajunya masih belum dimasukkan. Lantas sang pak guru itu bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa terlambat selama ini?!"

"Memangnya saya terlambat berapa menit, pak?"

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit penuh!"

"Ah, tadi saya kesiangan bangunnya, pak. Apakah saya tidak boleh masuk?"

"Kau boleh masuk setelah kau merapikan rambut dan merapikan bajumu itu!"

"T-terima kasih, pak. Saya mau ke toilet dahulu." Sebelum guru itu menjawab, ia sudah lari terlebih dahulu. Pak guru itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Antonio kembali masuk ke kelas, ia langsung menempati tempat duduknya. "Jarang sekali kau terlambat selama ini?" Tanya Willem.

"Semalam aku main _game _baruku sampai larut, sehingga paginya aku bangun kesiangan."

"Ah kau ini,beruntung guru yang ini masih megizinkanmu masuk."

"Iya, fusososo."

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja sewaktu istirahat."

"Kau membuatku penasaran, baiklah."

Willem hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.. ~

"Cepat Antonio sebelum perempuan itu mengejarmu lagi!" Willem memerintah Antonio untuk segera menuju kantin. "Ah iya kau benar, ayo!" Kata Antonio sambil menggeret tangan Willem untuk segera menuju kantin. Ketika sudah hampir sampai Willem melihat Arthur dan Kirana sedang berjalan bersama. "Eitt sebentar!" Willem menghentikan langkahnya. Langkah Antonio pun ikut berhenti, "A-ada apa?" Tanya Antonio.

"Kau lihat itu? Arthur bersama Kirana." Nada Willem merendah.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan ku?!"

"Ah i-iya aku mengerti, kau cemburu?"

"Iya." Nada Willem merendah.

"memangnya apa hubungan mereka?."

"Entahlah."

"E-eh sebentar, sebaiknya kita harus lari sekarang, para gadis itu sudah hampir di dekat kita!"

"Kau benar, cepat!"

Setelah rasanya sudah tidak dikejar lagi, mereka langsung menuju tempat duduk yang kosong di kantin. "Hei, di sana ada Arthur dan juga Kirana." Kata Antonio kepada Willem sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bangku kantin yang berada di pojok itu, disitulah tempat Arthur dan Kirana duduk.

"Ya aku tau, menurutmu apakah mereka mepunyai hubungan yang spesial?"

"Eh, ee tidak tau sepertinya tidak, semoga saja."

"Jika iya?"

"Kau jangan berpikiran yang tida tidak kita kan juga belum tau pasti."

"Ah iya kau benar juga."

"Oh ya katamu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, jadi hampir lupa, ahaha." Willem tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang—"

"Kirana?" Dengan cepat Antonio bisa mengetahuinya.

"I-iya."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku pikir saat ini aku sudah benar-benar menyukainya, jadi apa pendapatmu jika aku mengajaknya untuk berkencan?"

Antonio tidak sengaja menyembur jus jeruk yang ia pesan. *sejak kapan ia pesan jus jeruk itu?lupakan.

"K-kenapa Antonio?"

"Ah tidak apa apa kok."

"Lalu apa pendapatmu?"

"Menurutku kau jangan terlalu cepat untuk melakukan itu, atau kata lainnya kau harus melakukan pendekatan dengannya, apa kau pernah berbicara padanya?"

"Pernah, sekali, tadi pagi."

"B-benarkah? Itu bagus sekali! Apa itu berlangsung lama?"

"Sayangnya tidak, saat itu Arthur datang jadi hanya bisa mengobrol sedikit."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mereka malah berbincang berdua, aku hanya diam saja waktu itu, lalu pergi."

"Oh begitu, sabarlah."

"Tak apa, lalu bagaimana pendekatan yang kau maksud itu?"

"Mmm, mungkin kau harus mencari tau banyak tentangnya."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Minta saja nomor ponselnya, dengan begitu kau bisa berbincang banyak dengannya."

"Apakah aku harus memintanya—langsung?"

"Pastinya!"

"Baiklah akan kucoba setelah pulang nanti."

"Siip, eh iya Arthur sekarang duduk sendiri, kemana perginya si Kirana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak kok, tidak apa-apa."

"Ooh, sudah bel masuk, ayo ke kelas."

"Iya."

.

.

Setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi..~

Semua murid di SMA itu sudah keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, kecuali kelasnya Antonio dan teman-temannya yang masih belum keluar karena gurunya datang telat sebelumnya. "Aah kenapa belum keluar juga sih? Aku ingin segera meminta nomor ponselnya." Willem berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan pelan, tetapi Antonio mendengarnya.

"Ehem."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar untuk meminta nomor ponsel seseorang, fusoso."

"He? Apa kau tadi mendengarnya?"

"Begitulah, fusososo."

"Kenapa kau selalu tertawa sih?"

"Itu hakku dong."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Terserah,tadi kau bilang 'kenapa belum keluar juga sih? Aku ingin meminta nomor ponsel Kirana' fusososo."

"Antonio! Aku tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi, kalau dia dengar bagaimana?!"

"Ugh, maaf will, aku tidak sengaja tadi."

"Aku mendengarnya—"

_^bersambung.._

Note :

Jika berkenan berikan saran ato komentar ato protesan (bahasanya -_-) di review, mksh.. ^^ maaf kalo typo..


	4. sebuah kecemburuan?

"Antonio! Aku tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi, kalau dia dengar bagaimana?!"

"Ugh, maaf Will, aku tidak sengaja tadi."

"Aku mendengarnya—"

Unknown IV

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Kata Kirana sambil membalikkan badannya ke belakang, yaitu bangku Antonio dan Willem.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kirana. Kau salah paham." Willem sedikit panik.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya mendengar Antonio menyebutkan namaku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Willem menjadi lebih tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebutkan namaku tadi, Antonio?"

Antonio terkejut, "A-ah yang tadi itu. Ya sebenarnya aku sedang berbicara dengan Willem, karena kau duduk di depanku, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat namamu dan tanpa sengaja menyebut namamu tadi, yah be-begitulah." Antonio memberikan alasannya yang konyol sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh begitu, maaf aku salah paham, Will." dengan polosnya Kirana mempercayai perkataan Antonio, dan meminta maaf kepada Willem.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kirana."

"Untungnya dia percaya." Antonio menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, dan juga tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, Antonio."

"Iya iya, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa."

.

.

Akhirnya kelas Antonio pun selesai setelah 15 menit kemudian. Willem menjadi ragu untuk meminta nomor ponsel Kirana. Lalu ia bertanya pada Antonio, "Apakah aku harus benar-benar memintanya?"

"Tentu." jawab Antonio singkat sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Baiklah akan kucoba. Kau terlihat terburu-buru, apa akan ada acara?"

"Terburu-buru? Tidak, aku hanya ingin lekas untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Video game."

"Selalu saja. Jadi, kau akan langsung berangkat?"

"Iya. Duluan ya, daah" Antonio melambaikan tangannya pada Willem, dan pergi.

"Secepat itu dia pergi. Dasar anak itu, selalu saja begitu." Willem berjalan keluar kelas dan mencari Kirana. "Kemana Kirana pergi? Apa sudah pulang?" Katanya pelan. Ternyata belum, ia melihat Kirana sedang duduk membaca novel di bangku taman. Dengan segera Willem menghampirinya.

"Hai, belum pulang?" ia menyapa Kirana.

"Oh, hai. Belum, kau sendiri?"

"Belum juga. Boleh aku duduk dan bergabung denganmu?"

Kirana mengangguk, "Tentu saja boleh."

"Terima kasih. Jadi apakah kau suka baca novel?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku lumayan suka membacanya."

"Kalau manga, apa kau suka membaca itu?"

"Sejujurnya tidak, entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai novel daripada manga."

"Tapi kau pernah membacanya, bukan?"

"Iya, sesekali. Itu pun hanya Naruto, haha." Kirana mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Naruto juga manga yang bagus."

"Kau suka baca manga?"

"Iya begitulah."

"Apa?"

"Banyak, tapi yang paling aku suka Naruto." Ia beralasan, sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang paling ia sukai.

Kirana tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Apa kau haus?" tanya Willem.

"Hanya sedikit, kenapa?"

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli es krim untuk kita berdua."

"oh, kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu."

"Tidak usah, aku saja. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Coklat. Setelah kau kembali akan kukembalikan uangmu."

"Baik. Tidak usah, sebentar ya."

"Eh tapi—" Willem langsung menuju kantin untuk membeli es krim, "Apa boleh buat?"

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa 2 es krim rasa coklat.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, ini." Willem memberikan salah satu es krim tersebut pada Kirana. "Itu tidak lama kok, terima kasih. Ini uangnya." kata si Nesia itu sambil menyodorkan uangnya.

"Tidak usah, tadi itu pakai uangku saja." hari ini berbeda, namapaknya Willem tidak pelit untuk saat ini. "Aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Sebagai gantinya apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai balsannya, Will?"

Dalam hati Willem bergumam, 'Tuhaan, ini saat yang saangat tepat untuk meminta nomor ponselnya!' ia cengengesan. Sambil tersenyum penuh kesenangan Willem mulai mengatakan keinginannya, "Kalau boleh. Aku ingin minta nomor ponselmu. Yaah siapa tahu kita bisa berteman, mungkin."

"Tentu." katanya sembari menjilat es krim coklatnya itu.

Willem terkejut. Sangat, sangat terkejut. Sebuah jawaban yang hanya satu kata—namun, dapat membuat Willem senang (sekali). "Benarkah itu, Kirana?"

"Iya, kenapa tidak? Kau orang yang baik. Dan kita juga bisa berteman. Aku suka memliki banyak teman. Hihihi."

"Terima kasih, Kirana. Berapa nomor ponselmu itu?" sebenarnya Willem ingin teriak, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap yang biasa saja, dan tetap stay cool dihadapan orang yang ia sukai, taksiri, cintai, dan sejenisnya.

Kirana mengetik nomor ponselnya di ponsel Willem, "Sudah." Kata Kirana singkat. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Willem berterima kasih lagi.

"Hei, kau sudah berapa kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih itu?"

"Satu, mugkin?"

"Kau aneh, Will."

"Hahaha entahlah, hari ini aku merasa aneh."

"Hanya menurutmu saja mungkin."

"Tidak tahu juga."

Kirana mengangguk, "Eh Will. Sepertinya aku sudah dijemput. Aku duluan ya. Daah. Dan terima kasih untuk es krimnya." Kirana melambaikan tangannya pada Willem dan langsung pergi.

"Iya, tidak masalah. Berhati-hatilah!" Willem melambaikan tangannya juga. Ia merasa seperti baru saja bermimpi. Ia amat teramat sangat senang sekali. Dan juga es krim yang ia beli belum sempat dimakan tadi.

.

.

_Beep beep beep.._

Bunyi ponsel Antonio tanda adanya pesan baru yang masuk. Lalu ia membacanya. Ternyata pesan itu dari Willem. 'Hei kau sedang di rumah tidak?' begitu isinya. Antonio membalas 'Iya, Will. Ada perlu apa?' 'Boleh aku datang ke rumahmu?' 'Tentu. Apa kau mau bermain game denganku? Kebetulan aku membeli game cukup banyak tadi.' 'Tidak, tidak. Ada yang ingin aku—bicarakan denganmu.' 'Oh baiklah, aku tunggu'.

Antonio menunggu Willem sambil bermain game barunya. Ting tong, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sudah pasti itu Willem. Ia berjalan keluar menuruni tangga dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dan menuju ke pintu utama rumahnya, lalu membukakan pintu. "Masuklah." dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Antonio mengajak Willem untuk ke kamarnya. Lalu menanyakan tentang keperluan Willem itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya si personifikasi Spanyol pada Willem. Dan juga masih sambil bermain game barunya.

"Ah sebelumnya bisakah kau pause dulu gamemu itu?"

"Oh maaf, Will. Baiklah." Antonio menekan keyboard komputernya yang berada di pojok kiri atas, esc, untuk mempause gamenya itu.

"Aku sudah dapat nomornya."

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk mengirim pesan untuknya?"

"Masih belum."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit.. gugup."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Santai saja, bukan?"

"Iya memang. Tapi aku bingung apa pesan yang akan ku kirim kepada dia?"  
"Bilang saja, hai. Dia membalas, lalu mengobrol. Simpel bukan?"

"E-entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide untuk mengobrol dengan Kirana lewat SMS. Tapi usulanmu itu boleh juga. Akan kucoba!"

Antonio tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hingga seperti itu Willem bingungnya, hanya untuk memikirkan apa pesan yang akan ia kirim. "K-kau aneh sekali, Will."

"Biarlah. Sekarang, aku pamit dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok, daah." dengan tidak sopannya, Willem keluar dari rumah Antonio. Berlari seperti orang setengah waras. Ibu Antonio yang sempat melihat Willem sedang berlari itu, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Antonio. Willem nampak seperti orang tak waras. Apa dia baik-baik saja tadi?" tanya ibu Antonio di dapur atas, dengan sedikit khawatir. "Tidak, bu. Ia hanya mengalami—masa-masa pubertasnya." jawab anaknya yang asal-asalan dari kamarnya.

"SMA masih dibilang masa pubertas? Anak laki-laki jaman sekarang memang aneh."

"Begitulah bu."

.

.

Dimalam yang sama, di kamar tempat Willem beristirahat...

"Emm, jadi ketik saja 'hai' lalu kirim. Okay." lalu ia mengetik kata 'hai' diponselnya. "Tidak, tidak. Akan lebih bagus jika ditambah dengan sebuah emoticon."

'Hai.. :*' "Tidak mungkin. Apa aku gila?"

'Hai.. B)' "Jelek."

'Hai.. :)' "Yah. Ini saja, deh." kemudian ia menekan tombol send. Untuk mengirim pesannya pada Kirana.

5 menit berlalu. Willem masih menatap ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari Kirana. "Mungkin tidak dibalas oleh Kirana. Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Itu gilaa." Ia bertingkah diluar normal. Padahal hanya hal seperti itu saja. Setelah sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk dibalas pesannya oleh Kirana, ia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja belajar. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk makan camilan, tomat lebih tepatnya.

Sekitar 30 menit setelahnya, ia puas menghabiskan tomat satu mangkuk berukuran besar. Dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Dengan iseng, ia memeriksa ponselnya. "Apa? Satu SMS baru? Ah, paling-paling Antonio, atau teman yang menanyakan pr, dan sebagainya." katanya sebelum mengecek siapa pengirim SMS tersebut. "Kirana!" Willem senang sekali. Isi pesannya 'Hai juga :) apa kau Willem?' dan diterima 30 menit yang lalu. "Agrh! Kenapa tadi aku malah makan sih?! Padahal sudah dibalas!" Sikapnya mulai aneh. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia membalas pesan itu lagi 'Maaf, kalau aku ganggu. Iya aku Willem, Kau sedang apa? Maaf aku baru balas sekarang.'

'Tidak apa. Aku sedang menggambar. Kalau kau?' dan mereka berdua pun saling mengobrol lewat SMS hingga sedikit larut malam.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari Willem berkomunikasi dengan Kirana dengan berkirim pesan lewat ponsel. Dan itu membuatnya senang. Ia juga sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika akan membalas, membaca, atau mengingat pesannya dengan Kirana. Willem sempat berpikir kalau Kirana menyukainya, tetapi ia juga bingung apa Kirana benar-benar menyukainya seperti yang Willem rasa pada Kirana, atau tidak.

.

.

Hari ini hingga lima hari kedepan, akan ada Ulangan Tengah Semester. Dan pesan terakhir Willem yang dikirimkan kepada Kirana belum dijawab. Ia sempat berpikir, Kirana tidak menjawab pesannya hanya karena akan serius dengan ulangan ini.

Antonio sampai di sekolah jam 06.45. Ketika baru saja melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, ia melihat Willem sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, Will. Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini, kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya, kau selalu mengirimiku pesan yang sering sekali tidak penting, fusoso." Antonio bertanya dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Tidak apa. Aku sadar bahwa mungkin aku mengganggumu. Jadi, aku jarang mengirimimu pesan akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tidak yakin, dan kau tidak mengganggu, kok. Oh ya, ulangan kali ini berada di kelas masing-masing, kan?"

"Yah, kenapa? Apa kau sudah belajar?"

"Sudah pastinya."

"Sekarang aku yang tidak yakin. Apa kau bermain game semalam?" Willem mendekatkan wajahnya ke Antonio dan menyipitkan matanya, tidak yakin.

"Ha-hanya sebentar ko-kok."

"Berapa menit?"

"Menit?! Untuk bermain game paling tidak harus ada minimal satu jam. Menit? Main game apa itu?"

"Lalu kau bermain game berapa jam?" Willem semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Antonio.

"Sepertinya hanya lima jam. Sudahlah wajahmu membuatku takut, Will." wajah Antonio memerah.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari belakang ada murid lain yang mendorong Willem. "Ugh!" mereka berdua terjatuh. Antonio terjatuh dan terbaring di lantai. Dan Willem nyaris sekali jatuh. Ia tidak terjatuh karena kedua telapak tangannya dapat menahan di permukaan lantai, di sela-sela lengan Antonio. Dan Antonio berada di bawahnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga dapat merasakan hembusan udara kotor yang keluar dari masing-masing hidung keduanya. Mereka saling memandang dengan posisi tidak mengenakkan. Murid lainnya yang menyaksikan adegan itu pun tertawa. "Hahahahahaha! Antonio, ternyata seleramu yang seperti itu ya? Menggelikan sekali hahaha!" kata salah seorang murid lelaki yang tadi turut melihat mereka terjatuh.

"Willem, cepat berdiri!" pinta Antonio. Dan Willem pun berdiri.

"Hei itu tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan!" Willem membela diri, namun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. "Ya! Dan kalian harus percaya itu. Tadi ada seorang murid yang mendorong Willem, dan tanpa sengaja kita terjatuh!." sambung Antonio.

"Hei, Antonio! Memang ada yang memintamu untuk menjelaskan? Tapi ya sudahlah kita tidak percaya itu. Hahahaha." sambung murid laki-laki tadi, "Oh ya. Untuk murid perempuan yang menyukai Antonio, jangan berharap kalian bisa berkencan dengannya. Karena yang Antonio sukai itu Willem. Hahaha!" dan yang lainnya, khususnya murid perempuan hanya menatap Antonio dan Willem dengan aneh.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Mereka tidak tahu kejadiannya, bukan? Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekrang."

Wajah Antonio memerah, entah karena apa. Lalu Willem menggeret tangan Antonio. Ia berlari kecil dikarenakan langkahnya bergerak karena geretan tangan dari Willem. Lalu Antonio tersenyum, senyum yang sepertinya ia nampak begitu bahagia.

Willem melihat Antonio yang sedang tersenyum aneh, "Kau kenapa, Antonio? Senyummu aneh."

"Ah, tersenyum? Ti-tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tersenyum, Will."

Setelah cukup menjauh dari tempat kejadian tadi Willem melepas tangan Antonio, "Maaf. Tadi aku menggeretmu. Apa tanganmu sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Syukurlah. Ayo masuk, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel."

Wajah Antonio memerah kembali, dan menggangguk dengan senyum anehnya itu lagi. Dan Willem hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit lagi ulangan akan dimulai, Willem dan Antonio hanya duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu guru pengawas datang. Lalu Willem mulai bertanya pada Antonio.

"Apa menurutmu tadi Kirana melihatnya?"

Antonio menundukkan kepalanya, "Entahlah. Tapi, kurasa tidak."

"Syukurlah. Semoga saja memang begitu."

Antonio mengangguk yang tampak lesu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Willem perhatian.

"Tidak, tidak apa." Antonio masih mengangguk.

"Ah aku tau!"

Antonio menoleh pada Willem, "Tau apa?"

"Kau terlihat lesu setelah kejadian tadi. Aku tahu disana ada banyak murid perempuan yang menyukaimu. Tapi karena mereka melihat kejadian tadi itu, mereka jadi tidak menyukaimu lagi. Karena itu kau marah padaku." Nada Willem merendah.

"Tidak, bukan karena itu."

"La-lalu?"

Antonio terdiam, sepertinya ia tidak akan menjawabnya. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Kenapa yang kau lebih khawatirkan itu Kirana? Kau malah mengira aku lesu karena murid perempuan yang jadi tidak suka padaku lagi yang bahkan kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai satupun dari mereka. Aku lesu karena—kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Kirana daripada sahabatmu yang sudah lama dekat denganmu ini.' Seketika ia melamun.

"Heii kenapa kau melamun? Jawab pertanyaanku kenapa tiba-tiba kau lesu begini?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan ke toilet bila guru pengawas sudah datang, katakan padanya aku akan menyusul." tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Willem, Antonio langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar. "Baiklah. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan, Antonio."

Ketika Antonio hendak membuka pintu kelas, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dulu karena ada seseorang yang membukanya dari luar. Dan yang membuka itu adalah Kirana yang baru saja sampai di kelas. Antonio kesal. Kesal karena melihat wajah Kirana walaupun karena tidak disengaja. Ia langsung membuang mukanya dan berjalan melewati pintu yang seakan-akan tidak ada orang di pintu itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, guru pengawas datang sambil membawa kertas jawaban dan soal ulangan. Setelah ia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan oleh 2 guru pengawas, salah satu guru pengawas pun mengabsen murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu. Hingga saat nama Antonio dipanggil, Willem mengatakan bahwa ia sedang di toilet dan akan segera menyusul.

Hanya tersisa waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk mengerjakan soal, dan Antonio malah baru saja datang. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Carriedo?" tanya si guru pengawas. "Tidak ada. Boleh aku duduk?" jawab Antonio cuek, "Silahkan dan selesaikan segera, waktunya hanya tersisa empat puluh lima menit. Kertas jawaban dan soal sudah ada di bangkumu."

"Terima kasih." Antonio tersenyum yang dipaksakan dan menuju bangkunya. Ia duduk lalu mengerjakan soalnya.

Ulangan pertama selesai, Willem merasa ada yang aneh dengan Antonio. Anehnya adalah biasanya Antonio akan mengajak Willem ke kantin untuk makan tomat bersama disana. Tapi kali ini tidak, Antonio bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Willem setelah ulangan selesai. Ia hanya langsung keluar kelas, dan pergi entah kemana.

Karena sedikit khawatir, Willem mencari Antonio. Setelah cukup lama ia mencari Antonio, ia menemukan sahabatnya itu. Dan seperti biasa sepertinya ia sedang memainkan sebuah game di PSPnya sambil duduk di bangku yang di sampingnya terdapat pohon yang besar. Willem mengahampirinya, "Hei, Antonio. Kenapa kau sedikit berbeda?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan 'hei'?" Antonio menjawab tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ada Willem, dan masih asyik dengan gamenya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Antonio mematikan PSPnya, "Lebih baik kau pikirkan Kirana." lalu Antonio pergi meninggalkan Willem tanpa melirik sedikit pun wajah Willem. "Apa maksudmu, Antonio? Jangan pergi dulu aku ingin bicara padamu!"

_^bersambung~_

Note : haha. Waktu yang lama untuk mengetik fic yang abal ini, wkwkwk. Mau review? Silahkaan ^^ saran sangat dibutuhkan, loh. Dan juga maaf kalo ada typo.. =w=

^TNT~


	5. keterpaksaan

Antonio mematikan PSPnya, "Lebih baik kau pikirkan Kirana." lalu Antonio pergi meninggalkan Willem tanpa melirik sedikit pun wajah Willem. "Apa maksudmu, Antonio? Jangan pergi dulu aku ingin bicara padamu!"

Unknown V

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Antonio tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus saja berjalan entah kemana, menjauh dari Willem. Willem yang masih berada di dekat pohon besar itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Antonio. "Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, atau mungkin hanya sekedar ingin sendirian? Lebih baik aku jangan ganggu dia dulu saja beberapa saat." pikir Willem.

Pada waktu yang sama, Antonio berkata dalam hati, 'Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersikap cuek padamu, Will. Tapi kini kau berbeda, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu memperhatikanku, dan peduli padaku. Karena sekarang, kau lebih memperhatikan dan peduli pada Kirana.' Lalu ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia mencari bangku yang kosong untuk duduk dan melanjutkan gamenya yang padahal, murid lainnya sedang sibuk belajar bersama untuk ulangan selanjutnya yang akan mulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Antonio beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mematikan PSPnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kelas. Ketika hampir sampai di depan kelasnya, ia melihat ada empat murid perempuan yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Antonio dengan tatapan sinis. 'Aku mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan itu bagus, aku bisa terbebas dari kejaran dan teriakanmu yang mengganggu dan berisik itu, perempuan menyebalkan!.' Katanya dalam hati yang membuatnya senang.

.

.

Ulangan pada hari ini pun selesai sudah. Dan lagi-lagi Antonio masih bersikap cuek pada Willem, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu setelah membereskan alat tulisnya. Dan Willem masih juga memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu Antonio. 'Willem tidak menanyaiku lagi kenapa aku cuek padanya. Cih, memang benar sekarang dia hanya peduli pada Kirana!' batin Antonio setelah keluar dari kelasnya itu.

Beep, beep, beep. Suara tanda adanya pesan baru masuk di ponsel Willem. Si rambut jabrik itu pun memeriksa ponselnya. 'Kirana?' batinnya dalam hati setelah mengecek pengirim pesan yang barusan ia terima, lalu ia melihat isi dari pesan itu. 'Hai, Will. Aku sedang ada di cafe dekat sekolah bersama Arthur, dan teman-teman lainnya. Apa kau mau bergabung? Ajak juga Antonio. Kami tunggu, loh!' begitu isi pesan dari Kirana. "Antonio? Apa dia mau kuajak kesana yang padahal ia sedang bersikap cuek seperti itu padaku?" Willem berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, pasti dia tidak mau. Yah, kukatakan saja pada Kirana kalau aku tidak ingin bergabung, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin."

.

.

Antonio baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Lalu ia duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, melempar kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan menghidupkan AC yang ada di ruang tamu itu juga. Ia merasa sangat lelah, dan gerah, "Ah, kenapa hari ini panas sekali?"

Tiba-tiba ibu Antonio duduk di samping Antonio, "Sudah pulang, anakku? Bagaimana ulangannya tadi?" tanya ibu Antonio ramah dan juga mengagetkan Antonio.

"Eh, ibu." Antonio tidak sadar kalau ada ibunya, lalu ia mencium tangan ibunya, "Ulangan tadi? Sedikit susah, bu. Tapi semoga saja nilainya bagus. Hehehe"

"Makanya kurangilah bermain _game_. Dan seriuslah ke pelajaran. Kau sudah tidak kecil lagi, Antonio. Kau sudah kelas tiga SMA."

"Ya aku tau kalau aku sudah kelas tiga SMA, bu." Antonio memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah. Lekas ganti pakaianmu. Ibu mau pergi dulu."

"Pergi kemana, bu?"

"Hari ini cuaca panas sekali. Ibu ingin membeli es krim."

"Biar aku saja yang beli, bu."

"Baiklah. Tapi ganti dulu pakaianmu. Sementara kau pergi, ibu akan menyiapkan gelas untuk es krim yang akan kita makan nanti."

Antonio menganggukkan kepala lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai ia turun dan menuju ruang tamu untuk berpamitan pada ibunya. "Aku pergi dulu, bu." Katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ditaruhnya di atas meja tadi.

"Iya, Antonio. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"Pasti, bu." dan Antonio pun pergi mencari toko es krim terdekat.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Antonio berkeliling di sekitar rumahnya untuk mencari toko es krim, akhirnya toko itu pun dijumpai olehnya. Dengan segera Antonio memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir mobil yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik toko es krim tersebut.

"Pasta Ice Cream? Nama yang aneh. Mereka ini menjual pasta atau es krim, sih?" Antonio terheran-heran setelah membaca nama toko es krim yang ia datangi tersebut memiliki nama yang aneh, dan bahkan tidak ada hubungannya. Setelah berhenti di depan pintu hanya untuk melihat papan nama toko es krim yang aneh itu, akhirnya Antonio masuk untuk membeli es krim.

Setelah masuk, ia langsung menuju ke tempat pemesanan.

"Vee~ selamat datang di Pasta Ice Cream~! Kami hanya membuat es krim yang terbaik untuk pelanggan kami." Salah satu pekerja di toko itu menyambut kedatangan pelanggannya. Anehnya ia justru membawa pasta dan bendera warna putih dikedua tangannya.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Ee? Kenapa anda cuek sekali~? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin membeli dua mangkuk es krim."

"Baik. Mau rasa apa?"

"Mmm. Coklat brownies dan vanilla masing-masing satu mangkuk."

"Okay! Tapi berhubung coklat browniesnya habis, akan diambilkan dulu oleh kakakku dari dapur. Silahkan duduk dan tunggu sampai kakakku datang, yaa~"

"Ya, baiklah." kata Antonio sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ketika sang pekerja tadi itu melayaninya, Antonio sempat melihat nama pekerja tersebut yang tergantung di celemek milik pekerja tersebut. Feliciano namanya.

Tidak lama Antonio menunggu, seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya keluar dari pintu dapur toko tersebut. Tapi, pekerja yang ini nampak tidak ramah. Antonio pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan tadi.

"Feli, ini coklat browniesmu! Cepat berikan pada pelanggan kita sebelum es krimnya meleleh!"

"Santai saja. Pasti akan kulakukan dan jangan membentakku seperti itu." Feliciano merasa sedikit takut. "Hahaha. Aku tidak membentak, hanya melakukan tugas. Dan kau tau itu!"

"Terserah kau saja. Bantu aku memindahkan es krim ini ke dalam mangkuk, Lovi."

"Itu kan pekerjaanmu!"

"Maaf. Eh, Lovi?" Antonio menyela pembicaraan kedua kakak-beradik ini.

"Iya kenapa?!"

"Sebaiknya kau bantu adikmu. Ia nampak kesusahan sepertinya."

"Itu memang pekerjaannya! Tapi karena pelanggan yang meminta, baiklah akan kubantu kau, Feli."

"Ah, terima kasiih?" Feli membesarkan matanya dan menatap Antonio.

"Aku? Ah, panggil saja Antonio."

"Baik Antonio-san. Ini pesanan dan _bill_nya. Kalau kurang puas boleh protes dan minta ganti pada kami!"

"Baik. Tapi, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu. Apa itu Antonio-san?"

"Kenapa kau membawa pasta dan bendera putih?"

"Vee~ pasta ini terbuat dari es krim. Bendera ini...umm, tidak apa aku hanya senang memegangnya. Tetapi kalau sedang membungkuskan es krim seperti ini aku akan menaruhnya sejenak."

"Iya, tapi kau masih memegang pasta es krimmu. Jadi kau bekerja hanya dengan satu tangan dan itu merepotkan, bukan?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya, Antonio! Ini toko kami, dan beginilah pelayanan kami. Jadi kau tidak ada hak untuk protes! Dan juga, cepat bayar es krim itu pada Feli!"

"Iya." Antonio melihat _bill _yang diberikan oleh Feli tadi dan membayarnya, "Sebenarnya tadi itu hanya saran, Lovi. Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu."

"Pergilah. Dan serig-sering lah beli es krim disini!"

"Itu terdengar seperti paksaan." Kata Antonio sambil berjalan keluar toko.

"Ah, maaf, kak Antonio. Maksudnya dia bukan seperti itu. Selamat jalan~"

Antonio melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dan segera menuju tempat parkir lalu pulang.

.

.

"Aku pulang, bu."

Ibu Antonio menghampirinya, "Kenapa lama, nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bu." Antonio meletakkan kedua es krim di atas meja ruang tamu, "Tadi hanya aku mengobrol sedikit oleh pekerja di toko itu."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita makan es krimnya. Kau membeli rasa apa?"

"Coklat brownies dan vanilla."

"Umm, rasa vanilla akan lebih enak jika ditambah buah-buahan. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Iya, baiklah. Terserah ibu saja."

Dan ibu Antonio pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil buah-buahan. Tak lama kemudian ibu Antonio kembali sambil membawa buah-buahan tentunya.

"Nah, ini gelas es krimmu, Antonio." Ibu Antonio memberikan gelas es krim kepada Antonio.

"Terima kasih, bu." Lalu Antonio mulai mengambil beberapa sendok es krim rasa vanilla, dan menambahkan buah stroberi dan anggur. Setelah memakan satu sendok es krim vanilla yang dicampur buah itu, tiba-tiba ia terbayang wajah sahabatnya, Willem. Seketika ia melamun, 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku terbayang wajah Willem yang menyebalkan itu? Apa karena itu? Karena—aku menyukainya lebih dari sahabat? Yah, aku tahu kita sesama laki-laki. Tapi..'

Belum selesai Antonio berbicara dalam hatinya sendiri, ibunya menyela, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melamun, Antonio?"

"Tidak juga, bu. Aku tidak melamun. Jelas-jelas aku sedang makan es krim."

"Iya, tadinya. Setelah kau makan satu suap, kau langsung melamun, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Mmmm.." Antonio berpikir lebih baik ia ceritakan ke ibunya, atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya ia menceritakannya pada ibunya. Kecuali masalah kalau ia menyukai Willem lebih dari sahabat.

"Mmmm? Apa itu Antonio? Ada masalah apa?"

"Jadi begini, bu. Sahabatku si Willem itu, dia sedang menyukai seorang gadis yang sekelas dengan kita."

"Lalu? Apa kau juga menyukai gadis itu?"

"Tidak, bu. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Lantas?"

"Aku berpikir, bahwa Willem jadi lebih peduli dan perhatian pada gadis itu. Da tidak lagi peduli padaku. Dan tadi di sekolah, aku sempat bersikap cuek padanya."

"Kalau begitu kau cemburu. Loh, tapi bukannya kau dengan Willem itu bersahabat sejak awal masuk sekolah?"

"Iya, memang."

"Biasa lah, jika sedang menyukai seorang gadis, pasti yang ia perhatikan itu adalah gadis yang ia sukai. Menurut ibu itu wajar. Dan pasti sebenarnya Willem masih peduli padamu. Tapi kenapa kau cemburu? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Willem lebih dari sahabat?!" nada bicara ibu Antonio naik, dan itu membuat Antonio kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Karena yang di curigai oleh ibunya itu adalah benar. Ia memang menyukai Willem lebih dari sahabat.

"Hah?! Menyukainya lebih dari sahabat?! Je-jelas tidak, bu. Aku ini masih normal." Antonio berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagus. Sudah, kau jangan bersikap cuek lagi pada Willem. Dan akan membuat Willem bahagia apabila kau bisa membuat Willem dan gadis itu bersama."

"Bersama? Maksud ibu mereka berpacaran, begitu?"

Ibu Antonio mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Antonio membuang nafas lewat mulut, "Hufft. Baiklah kalau bisa."

"Bagus. Sekarang lanjutkan makan es krimnya dengan cepat sebelum meleleh."

'Bagus katanya? Itu sama sekali tidak bagus, bu. Sangat tidak bagus.' Kata Antonio dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah menyantap habis dua mangkuk es krim bersam ibunya, Antonio pergi ke kamarnya. Ia teringat akan kata ibunya bahwa ia tidak boleh bersikap cuek lagi pada Willem. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan memulainya dengan mengiriminya pesan." Antonio mengambil _handphone_nya dan mencoba mengirimi Willem sebuah pesan. 'Hai, Will. Apa jadwal ulangan untuk besok?' begitu isi pesannya. Padahal sebenarnya Antonio sudah tahu apa jadwal ulangan untuk besok. Setelah mengirim pesannya itu kepada Willem, Antonio menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya sambil bermain _game_ di PSPnya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, _handphone _Antonio bergetar tanda ada pesan baru masuk. Dengan cepat ia mem_pause game_nya dan langsung mengecek _hanphone_nya. "Dari Willem. Willem membalas pesanku. Dan itu artinya dia tidak marah padaku. Syukurlah, Willem memang baik, ya. Tapi terkadang juga pelit." Antonio sedikit lega setelah melihat nama pengirim pesan yang baru masuk itu adalah Willem. 'Besok? IPA dan matematika. Berjanjilah dan belajar yang rajin juga jangan terus-terusan memainkan_ game_mu itu.'

"Selalu saja mengingatkan seperti itu. Persis seperti ibu. Menyebalkan."

'Terima kasih. Aku tidak berjanji. Fusososo :p' Antonio menambahkan _emoticon _dipesannya. Dan seterusnya, ia dan Willem saling mengirim pesan. Dan tentu saja Antonio sambil memainkan_ game _di PSPnya. Belajar? Hanya sedikit saja.

.

.

Esok harinya..

"Aku datang duluan daripada Willem? ternyata aku ini hebat juga, ya." Kata Antonio dengan bangganya setelah masuk kelas dan ia belum melihat Willem di dalam kelas tersebut. Setelah itu Antonio meletakkan tasnya dan bermain _game_ di PSPnya.

Tak lama kemudian Willem datang.

"Antonio? Kau datang duluan dari aku, ya?"

"Pasti. Itulah hebatnya aku." Ujar Antonio sambil memainkan _game_nya itu.

Willem meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk, "Hei, Antonio. Bisakah kau hentikan dulu permainanmu itu?"

"Tentu." PSP Antonio pun telah dimatikan, "Ada apa, Will?"

"Apa kau tahu ada hubungan apa Kirana dengan Arthur?"

'Kirana lagi.' Batin Antonio, "Mana aku tahu. Tanya saja sendiri."

"Tidak. Aku tidak cukup berani untuk tanya hal seperti itu padanya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Cih, cuek sekali. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf tentang hari kemarin."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Oh."

"Aku serius, Antonio."

"Iya, deh. Aku maafkan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa salahmu." Antonio pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, kali ini aku benar-benar suka dengan Kirana."

'deg' Antonio terkejut. Ia cemburu. Kecewa. Dengan berat hati ia bertanya kepada Nether, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengencaninya?"

"Iya. Setelah ujian ini berakhir."

'Will. Seandainya aku ini wanita aku akan langsung mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Mendukungmu? Ah, tapi kata ibu jika aku bisa membuat kau berhubungan dengan Kirana itu akan membuatmu senang. Baiklah, Will. Akan kucoba.' Antonio berpikir sedikit lama.

"Itu waktu yang bagus! Ajaklah Kirana kencan di cafe tempat biasa aku datangi. Masalah harga akan kutanggung. Dan aku akan bernyanyi untuk kalian berdua."

"A-apa kau serius, Antonio?"

'TIDAK!' kata Antonio dalam hati. Antonio tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, "Iya, Will. Aku serius."

"Terima kasih, Antonio." Spontan Willem memeluk Antonio dengan erat. Beruntung di dalam kelas itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Antonio pun senang, karena ia sedang dipeluk oleh orang yang ia sukainya.

Dua ujian pada hari kedua pun selesai. Kini, saatnya para siswa untuk pulang..

Antonio dan Willem berjalan bersama keluar kelas setelah mengemasi tas mereka, "Oh, ya. Menurutmu, aku harus mengatakan pada Kirana tentang kencan itu kapan?" tanya Willem bahagia.

"Terserah." Antonio menjawab dengan singkat. Dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Willem.

"Heii, kau kenapa lagi, Antonio? Kau menjawab begitu singkat dan tidak menatap wajahku."

Antonio diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau perhatikan? Segerombolan semut di bawah yang sedang membawa makanan itu?"

"Iya, Will! Semut-semut itu bahkan lebih menarik daripada kau!" Antonio sedikit membentak.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?"

'Dan akan membuat Willem bahagia apabila kau bisa membuat Willem dan gadis itu bersama' lagi-lagi kalimat ibu Antonio itu muncul dipikiran Antonio, "Fusoso. Tidak, Will. Maafkan aku tadi sedikit membentakmu. Aku tidak marah, sungguh."

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi aneh? Apa kau sakit?"

"Sakit? Tidak. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang paling aku sayang."

"Sa-sayang? Apa itu berarti—"

"Sayang sebagai sahabat, pastinya. Nah, kembali ke Kirana tadi. Menurutmu kapan aku harus mengatakannya?"

Antonio kecewa dengan arti kata 'sayang' dari Willem, "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dihari ulangan terakhir."

"Hmm. Terakhir, ya? Okay! Mungkin itu ide yang bagus! Baiklah,aku pulang duluan, ya. Daah."

Antonio melambaikan tangannya pada Willem. Bzzt bzzt, _handphone_ Antonio bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, "APA?! Kapan itu terjadi?! Baik, aku akan segera kesana! Dan pastikan semua baik-baik saja!" Antonio langsung beranjak dari sekolahnya.

^_bersambung~_

Notes :

Udah nyampe chapter V, ya? X3 oh ya, terima kasih, loh buat yang mau baca.. xD

Dan juga makasi reviewnya, terutama Mecchan. Kyaa, maaf enggak bisa dibales lewat PM. Lewat sini aja, ya. Jadi, terima kasih udah suka sama yang chapter IV #slap. Dan itu emang beneran suka.. :D tebakanmu benar, huehehe. Pokoknya terima kasiiiiiii.. X"D

Main tu riviu? /apaanlusokinggris. Review sangat dibutuhkan, loh. Silahkan kalau berkenaan.. :D

TNT~


End file.
